My Father's Son
by asixua
Summary: Howard Stark is CEO of SI and Tony is his main weapons developer. Their relationship is as strained as ever and when Tony has a one night stand with one of his interns it doesn't help matters. She is young and bright and maybe, just maybe she actually understands Tony Stark? Who knows, but Jarvis likes her... Starts in the beginning of IM1 and on through Avengers. Daily updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Hi everyone

I'm asixua, or well, that's my pen name here on FF. I've suffered from a serious writer's block hence my unfinished stories on my profile. I am now starting up this new project as a writing exercise.

I will update every day no matter what (should I miss a day I expect you guys to flame me as much as you possibly can :-D No words are to harsh! ). The length of the chapters will probably vary, and they may end in the middle of a scene sometimes, but I hope you will be able to enjoy the story anyway.

Reviews are of course more than welcome, especially reviews with lots of criticism so I can develop my writing. Should you find misspellings and/or grammatical errors please tell me so I can go back and correct them, since english is not my native language.

This story starts out in the beginning of IM1, before Tony is in Afghanistan. This is an AU story where Tony's mother died, but NOT his father, which means that Howard Stark is the CEO of SI.

Well, enough rambling on my part, I'll see you guys tomorrow, now on with the story...

- asixua


	2. 1st update

**1st update**

Okay, so sleeping with my boss was definitely not the best idea I've ever had. Especially when he happens to be the son of the filthy rich head of Stark Industries, Howard Stark. In my defense I was really drunk, and at the time it seemed like a brilliant idea.

Anyway it was just a one-night stand, and if you believe the tabloids, which I actually do on this matter, one-night stands seems to be Tony Stark's favourite pass time. And for your information, he's not bad at them either.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I quickly spotted my clothes. Stark was nowhere in sight, so I guessed he'd bailed out early. I didn't really mind, this was so much easier.  
>"Wonder what time it is," I mused out loud as I started dressing.<p>

"The time is 8:45."

"Whoa!" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the disembodied voice that suddenly came to life out of nowhere. "Who´s that?"

"I'm JARVIS, Mr. Stark's personal AI."

I whistled. "Neat."  
>I didn't really know what else to say, so I just went back to getting dressed. In the end though my curiosity got the better of me.<br>"So Jarvis, when you say AI, do you mean real artificial Intelligence like thinking, talking and feeling, or are you just somewhat coded with standard answers?" Okay, so if the machine really was intelligent that was a very good way to piss it off, so I quickly added. "Not to be rude or anything. I'm just curious."

"Some say that curiosity killed the cat." There was a slight hint of snark in the voice. "But to answer your question; I'm quite capable of composing my own answers."

"Wow, you know that's quite impressive."

"Indeed."

Chuckling I started looking for my socks which were the last pieces of clothing for me to be ready to leave for work. Unfortunately they were nowhere in sight. I swore under my breath. I was already late as it was.

"I believe the items you are looking for are located under the bed, miss."

I dropped down on my knees peeking under the bed and quickly grabbed the rogue socks. "Thanks man, you really are a lifesaver." As I picked up my purse which I had thrown just inside the door the night before I noticed a small pulsing blue display in the top corner of the room. "Is that you?" I said giving the thing a closer look.

"You are looking at one of my sensors."

I smiled at the display and waved. "Well, you have a nice day, Jarvis. I'm sorry to bail on you like this, but I'm already late for work." I was kinda disappointed to have to leave, it wasn't every day that you had the chance to chat with what probably was the only AI in the world.

"There is a cab waiting for you outside."

"Oh that won't be necessary Jarvis, I'll just walk."

The AI cut in. "It will take approximately 27 minutes for you to walk to SI, which will make your arrival 17 minutes late."

Damn, I didn't realize that Stark's place was that far away from headquarters. But then again I had been pretty preoccupied last night on the trip here, so how would I know.  
>"Thanks Jarvis, but you know it's the 29th and my economy is absolutely trash. I guess I'll just have to run." I said disappointed.<p>

"I doubt that Mr. Stark will notice a 6 dollar taxi fare," Jarvis commented dryly.

I couldn't help an outburst of laughter. That Jarvis really was something. I wondered if Stark knew what his digital butler spend his spare time on.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I really can't say no. Thanks again, and I hope I'll see you around." I smiled as I left the room just as the AI's last words caught up with me.

"Likewise miss."

* * *

><p><strong>posted: 28th january 2:39<strong>

**edited: 29th january 2:17, thanks to TonyStarkFan**


	3. 2nd update

**2ND UPDATE**

Tony was sulking in his office, feet resting on the desk and his signature ray bans on. A slight hangover still present from last night's party. Pepper had dragged him from the workshop an hour ago claiming that he needed to show his face in headquarters at least once a week, especially with the Afghanistan trip coming up. He really couldn't see the reason but she had been quite adamant in her request, and since the music he had had blaring from the speakers had made his headache worse he had given in to the red-head.

Now he was regretting that decision. A large pile of papers was stacked on his desk waiting for his signature, and apparently he was to attend some board meeting in 30 minutes.

He sighed, what he really needed was coffee, good, strong, scalding hot coffee. He looked around, trying to locate Pepper, but she was nowhere in sight. Now that he thought about it, she might have said something about going out for lunch. He got up and made his way out of the glass cubicle that was his office and headed for the coffee machine.

Every employee he passed seemed to pick up their pace, or dig even harder into his or her work. Tony ignored them all, he couldn't quite figure out why they bothered. It wasn't like he was their boss or anything. No, daddy-dearest did in no way find his only son capable of leadership, or really capable of anything besides creating new and vicious weapons. Not that Tony minded. He loved the long hours spent tinkering with new inventions in his lap. Another bonus was that he didn't have to work in the same building as his father on daily basis. Every once in a while Howard would send him out on some sales slash PR tour, to promote Stark Industries or a certain new weapon like the upcoming Afghanistan thing, or he would have him attend a board meeting as "preparation" for when Tony himself would take over the company. Hah! like that was ever gonna happen! No Tony was pretty damn sure that his father would prefer just about anyone else than him as the CEO of SI.

Tony reached the coffee machine and nearly bumped into the woman who was currently using it.

"Hey, watch out!" she grumbled as she looked up on him balancing a steaming cup of coffee. "Oh, hey."  
>Blue-grey eyes met his, mirroring his recognition.<p>

Tony was taken aback. It was the girl he had left in his bed just this morning. Was she stalking him or something? she hadn't struck him as the type last night, but then again he had been seriously drunk.

"What are you doing here? Are you some kind of crazy-stalker-person-thingy?" Damn he needed a cup of coffee.  
>The woman burst out laughing, causing the people at the nearest desks to shoot curious glances at the duo.<p>

"Ahmm, no? I don't think so. I happen to work here."

Tony didn't really pay attention so it took a minute for the information to sink in. While it did he checked her out. She looked different today, boringly so, he decided.  
>The super short cocktail dress was switched with a loose t-shirt covered by an open white cotton shirt, at least 2 sizes too big. She wore no make-up and her short black hair was a tousled mess on top of her head. At least her jeans were tight, but the damned shirt was covering her ass...<br>"Wait a minute, you work here?"

"Yep," she said popping the ´p´ in a very un-ladylike fashion, traces of laughter still in her eyes as she noticed how he was checking her out. Tony got the idea that she was laughing at him. Before he collected himself enough to form a sentence that wouldn't make him sound like his IQ was on the level of a chimpanzee, she shoved the coffee mug into his hands and turned to fill another shaking her head.

He narrowed her eyes, trying to pull out her name. It was something starting with A... He was pretty sure of that. He took a big swig of his coffee.  
>"So, Amanda, right?" She turned around lifting an eyebrow. Damn, not Amanda. "Allison..?" he trailed off, he had absolutely no clue what her name was.<p>

She chuckled. "Close enough." She blew softly on the steaming beverage, before looking at the big digital clock on the wall to her left.  
>"Listen, last night was great and all, but I'm totally aware that it was a one time thing. And come on, we're both adults here no need to put any drama into it."<p>

The words fell out of her mouth in such a hurry, that it took Tony a second to decode the meaning.  
>"So, we're good then?"<p>

"Yeah, and I actually need to get going, Potts wants me to file some reports downstairs, and she'll be back from lunch in less than ten minutes."

"Great, then I won't keep you any longer...Amber?" He threw her his most charming smile.

"Not even close Stark," she grinned and started to turn around, but halting midway, sending a last look over her shoulder. "Oh, and tell Jarvis I said hi." Then she was half running out of the room grabbing a stack of papers on her way.

Tony shook his head. Weird girl. But hey, it was quite nice not to have to worry about a sexual harassment lawsuit. That would just have been the last straw on an already terribly boring and depressing day.

Pulling out his phone he headed towards the office once more, wondering if Jarvis had any updates on the new targeting system which was his latest project.

Wait a minute hadn't she said something about Jarvis? He had to ask the AI what that had been about. Usually his female bed companions was freaked out by the computer, which was why Tony always made sure that J stored the video footage from the-morning-after for a good laugh on a rainy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Posted 29th january 1:43<strong>


	4. 3rd update

**3RD UPDATE**

Two days later the news of Tony Stark's disappearance hit the office.

I was in the middle of cleaning out a meeting room, chatting with Jarvis. Yep, that's right. Jarvis is all over SI, I just never noticed the small sensors lodged into every corner of every room. Or well, I did see them, but I had always thought that they were just surveillance cams or something like that. Imagine my surprise when J made his presence known by telling me, in his calm british voice, that Miss Potts was approaching and I might want to at least pretend to be working instead of enjoying the view.

I won't lie. I yelped and jumped several feet into the air since I had been completely lost in my own thoughts. I barely managed to grab a broom and look busy before Potts entered, she grabbed a file from the table and shot me a brief look before leaving. I let out a breath of relief. That woman can be kinda scary, but mostly I guess she's just a bit uptight, which is pretty understandable when you take into consideration that as Tony Stark's PA she has to deal with Tony-friggin-Stark on a daily basis.

Anyway, I was chatting with Jarvis about nothing in particular when he suddenly announced that Howard Stark was calling all employees to the lunchroom on 12th floor immediately. No matter what I said he wouldn't elaborate any further.

That was were the news were delivered...

* * *

><p><strong>posted: 31. January, 3:27<strong>

**Okay, this update is short, badly written and in all regards complete shit... and to make matters worse a day late :-( **

**I had to really force myself to publish it, but since the whole idea of this project is to break my writers block I hope you will bear with me. That's not a reason to not review and tell me your honest opinion though. **

**I'm having some trouble with the 1st person POV, and I can't really decide if I should switch it to 3rd. What do yo think?**

**Also if you have any special ideas or wishes for what should happen, please let me know, and I'll see if I can fit it in... It would be a good exercise for me...**

**I'll se you tomorrow...**


	5. 4th update

**5TH UPDATE**

**_Okay, so obviously I've not been updating daily, thanks to those of you who pointed that out :-) Sorry about that. Here comes the next small installment which is what I had. _**

Life fell into it's normal routine again after Stark Senior's short speech regarding his son's disapearance.  
>Miss Potts was even more up tight than usually, and when she didn't drive me completely out of my mind, I felt bad for her. She was the one who had taken it the worst. Of course some of the secretaries had broken down in tears after hearing the news, one even calling in sick for a couple of days.<p>

I wondered if those were the ones who'd slept with him, before I realized that it was more probable that those were the ones who had hoped to sleep with the billionaire, since most of his 'conquests' seemed to hate his guts afterwards.

Anyway, Stark's PA had neither broken down in tears (not in public at least) nor called in sick. No, after the initial shock of the news, because no one had apparently deemed it important to inform her before hand (Scumbags!), the redhead had dived into work like a maniac. She never smiled anymore, or spoke to anyone for that matter unless it was strictly work related.

I personally didn't try and talk to her. Firstly she's my boss, and since I'm a 24 year old intern who didn't even finish high school we're not exactly on the same page. Secondly I've never really been good at girltalks about feelings, personal pain and stuff like that. I prefer to keep that to myself, and since I appreciate it when other people stay out of my business I won't be the hypocrite and put my nose into other's.

So I spent the weeks following Stark's disappearance mostly as usual; cleaning, running errands for whoever needed it and brewing coffee. The only addition to my usual routines was Jarvis.  
>I had become quite dependent of the AI's company. Apparently his presence at SI wasn't supposed to be common knowledge so our conversations only took place whenever I was alone. But I enjoyed them anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Posted: 3rd march 2014, 18:30<strong>


End file.
